The present invention relates to a bar guide device for bar feeders in machine tools.
As is known, in the field of machining it is necessary to guide a bar both along its advancement direction and in its rotation.
Advancement requires the forming of a longitudinal slot to allow the passage of the element for coupling the bar pusher to the transfer train.
When the diameter of the bar varies, there is also the problem of changing the dimensions of the channel in which the bars are guided in order to avoid excessive play which might cause vibrations of the bars.